The invention relates to a cleaning device for rotationally symmetrical bodies, in particular for vehicle wheel rims with or without tires, out of the steel and of aluminum as well for mechanical cleaning by means of an agitated cleaning fluid in a cleaning bath.
The cleaning of vehicle wheel rims is effected, in practice, independently of the dimensions thereof. Whereas the cleaning of truck wheel rims is effected almost without exception on the vehicle, car wheel rims are cleaned while mounted to the car as well as separately from the car, which means separate and for each single rim. The cleaning is effected manually by means of fluid and, for the most part, using of high pressure cleaning apparatus. Water with cleaning additives is used as cleaning fluid. The high water consumption as cleaning fluid has a disadvantageous effect in the cleaning process besides of the high time expenditure. Furthermore, the cleaning effect is often unsatisfactory depending on the degree of dirtying of the wheel rims with or without tires after a first cleaning run. Furthermore, the surface of the wheel rim is damaged in the course of the manual cleaning.
The WO 90/11210 discloses an apparatus for washing a vehicle tire which apparatus comprises a housing forming a washing space, inside which a tire is placed, nozzle means in the housing for spraying wash liquid on the tire, and pump means for delivering the wash liquid to the nozzle means which are arranged on both sides of the tire.
The invention is based on the problem to provide for a cleaning apparatus by which the dirt adhering to a rotationally symmetrical body, in particular wheel rims with or without tire, can be removed efficiently with simple means with a small expenditure of manual labor and at a small time expenditure.
This object is attained by a cleaning apparatus which is characterized in that the cleaning bath comprises at least one vibrator placing the cleaning fluid in a state of turbulence in the ultrasound region. The use of the cleaning apparatus of the invention has the effect that the dirt adhering to a body to be cleaned in particular to a vehicle wheel/wheel rim and to the tires which are also present, can be removed efficiently with a small expenditure on manual labor in a manner saving the body or the material of the wheel rims and the tires. Furthermore, the use of cleaning fluid is reduced to a minimum.
An advantageous embodiment of the inventive cleaning device is characterized by a heater for the cleaning fluid. By heating the cleaning fluid, the cleaning efficiency of the cleaning fluid is put up.
A further advantageous embodiment of the inventive cleaning device is characterized by a holder having an inwardly and outwardly swiveable receiving device for the rotationally symmetrical body to be cleaned. By means of such a holding/receiving device, the rotational symmetrical body, in particular the wheel rim with or without tire, can be easily submerged into the cleaning bath and removed therefrom again. If the rotationally symmetrical body is a wheel rim with a tire, where the specific weight of the wheel rim with the tire is smaller than water, it can be achieved by means of holding/receiving device furthermore that the wheel rim with the tire can be submerged completely into the cleaning bath.
A further advantageous embodiment of the inventive cleaning device is characterized in that the vibrator consists out of a piezoelectric transducer. There is a series of possibilities to agitate a fluid with ultrasound oscillations, where, however, piezoelectric transducers provide a cost saving and rugged and reliable solution for this purpose.
A further advantageous embodiment of the inventive cleaning device is characterized in that the cleaning bath is heat isolated and/or oscillation dampened and/or sound insulated. A further advantageous embodiment of the inventive cleaning device is characterized in that the cleaning bath is closed by means of a heat isolated and/or sound isolated and/or oscillation dampened cover. Thereby, on the one end, a dirtying or other detrimental effect to the environment of the cleaning device, for example by heat, is prevented and, on the other end, the rotational body can also be kept down by means of the cover in the cleaning fluid.
A further advantageous embodiment of the inventive cleaning apparatus is characterized by a feed line adapted to be shut off and an drain line adapted to be shut off. Thereby, the cleaning apparatus is made mobile and can be connected at different locations in a work shop to a water supply line and a draining line. When moving the cleaning apparatus from one location of use to another, no cleaning fluid can leak out even if the cleaning bath is still filled.
A further advantageous embodiment of the inventive cleaning apparatus is characterized in that the cleaning bath is connected by means of the feed line adapted to be shut off and the drain line adapted to be shut off with a dirt and oil separator for separating the polluting materials contained in the cleaning fluid. Thereby, not only the cleaning of the rotational body but also the disposal of the dirt and oil which is washed off, is insured. Therefore, also a closed loop for the cleaning fluid can be built up whereby the usage of the cleaning fluid is further reduced.
A further advantageous embodiment of the inventive cleaning apparatus is characterized in that the rotational body and the wheel rim respectively are arranged rotatably on the receiving device. The rotational body can, therefore, be rotated during the cleaning procedure whereby the cleaning action is improved since the ultrasound waves can attack all locations of the wheel rim of the wheel. Therefore, no specific dirt remainders remain on the rotational body.
A further advantageous embodiment of the inventive cleaning apparatus is characterized in that a rotational drive is provided for the rotational body or bodies and the wheel rim or wheel rims respectively which are rotatably supported on the receiving device. In principal, the rotational bodies could be turned around also by hand during the cleaning procedure. A rotation drive which can also be driven by a motor, facilitates, however, the turning around of the rotational body and, therefore, takes up work from the operator.
Further advantageous embodiments of the inventive cleaning apparatus are characterized in the rest of the sub claims.
A further understanding of the nature and advantages of the embodiments of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification and the drawings.